I Still Love You
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Chase and Andie have had a bad break up, but she can't get him off her mind. Could a little help from a teacher bring Sunshine and Boy Band back together? Chase/Andie. Please R&R. One-shot


**A/N: Hi guys. OMG this is my 18****th**** Step Up story! So I feel in a 'writing absolutely loads' sorta mood tonight lol. This is just a little one shot that I've been meaning to write for a LONG time. I have a YouTube video to the song and It's sorta the same story line. Anywayz, on with the story.**

**It's based from the song 'I Still Love You' by Alexz Johnson**

**Disclaimer: Keep forgetting to put these in. Lol. I own nothing *Cries* If I did Step Up 2 would have been **_**very **_**different. Lol. And I don't own the song.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"I hate you!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Well I hate you too!" He screamed back, his face red with anger.

No one could believe what was happening right in front of them. They all thought it was just a dream, or some sort of joke...but it wasn't. It was all too real. People gathered in groups to watch the argument take place, some happy at what they saw and heard, and some shocked. How could two people who were in love with each other as much as they were, fight and say all these horrible things? They whispered and pointed at the couple as Andie West opened up her locker and threw many of Chase Collins belongings at him, screaming 'I Hate You!' as each object went soaring. It wasn't until her locker was half empty did she slam it shut and run past everyone, choking on sobs. She bumped up against the handsome blond boy as she went, causing him to glare at her. The crowd remained to stand there, as if Chase was going to do something spectacular...but all they got was the 'death glare', and soon departed, leaving the young dancer to pick up his things. It was official. Boy Band and Sunshine were over.

Andie sat in the courtyard under a big tree, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried. Never had anyone gotten her this worked up before, but Chase had managed it. It started out as a silly little argument...but these 'silly little arguments' had been happening a lot lately. Before they knew it was a heated discussion, their voice's rising with each word they spoke, and then! Then it was a full out screaming match. Covering her face with her hands, Andie's body racked with sobs. She didn't want this happening. She loved Chase with all her heart. He was the most precious thing in her life. She couldn't lose him.

Walking home that day was very lonely for the beautiful brunette. She usually found herself with a bright smile across her face, Chase's arm slung over her shoulder as she hugged into his side. But there she was, cold and alone. Slowly she made her way up the stone path towards her house, meeting her guardian Sarah by the door, who had just finished picking her son Charlie up from school. Turning, Sarah gave the young girl a smile, but soon changed her expression to concern when Andie didn't return the smile.

"Hey Baby." She said softly, gently pushing Charlie into the house before making her way over. "What's wrong?...where's Chase?"

At the sound of his name, Andie couldn't help but break down once more. At seeing the tear's in the girls eyes, Sarah became alarmed, embracing her in a motherly hug.

"Hey hey hey." She said in a soothing voice "What's wrong? What happened?"

"We got into this really HUGE argument!" Andie cried her voice cracking "And...And I yelled and he yelled! I ended up saying that I hated him...and he said it back..." Her sobs took over her as she buried her face in one of her hands. "I don't hate him..." She whispered "I love him."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Well, the day's passed by slowly, Chase and Andie never uttering a single word to each other. Andie just gave him sad looks when he wasn't looking. She wanted nothing more than to hug him and kiss him, tell him that she was sorry and wanted nothing more than to be with him. But unfortunately life wasn't that simple. To make matters worse, the Crew began to feel a little bit 'caught in the middle'. They all still hung around together, but neither Chase nor Andie would join in on a conversation that the other was having, so the friends would have to talk to them one at a time. It was all getting a bit much.

It was about a week after the break up when Andie was approached by her music teacher, Miss Chamber's. She had noticed Andie sitting in the back of the class, something she found strange since she usually sat with Chase by the window. She noticed the sad look in her eyes, and the little glances she stole of Chase every now and then. She couldn't say Chase looked any better however. He just sat staring out of the window, completely oblivious to what was going on round about him. When the bell rang, signalling the end of the period, Andie got up to head for dance, something she wasn't looking forward to since she had been partnered with Chase. She was just about to leave the room when Miss Chamber's called her back.

"Andie." The young woman said from her desk "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Giving a small nod, Andie took a seat on top of one of the desks as the last few pupils filed out of the room. She looked up at her teacher, surprised to see her sporting a sad smile. She couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to talk about, but became surprised when she handed her a pen and a blank note pad. A little confused, Andie took the items, looking at them strangely.

"Write in it." Miss Chamber's said "Your thoughts and feelings...like a diary if you want..."

"Why?" Andie asked, trying to play dumb.

"Please Andie." Her teacher began "I can see when there's something wrong...plus I heard about two students fighting and breaking up in the middle of the halls. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who those pupils were."

Giving a small nod, Andie looked down.

"Thank you." She finally said, looking back up "This might help."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

That night, Andie lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, Chase never leaving her thoughts. She could feel tears burn her eyes when she looked at the photo's that plastered the walls. Everything reminded her of him. All she wanted to do was tell him how she really felt. Sitting up, Andie grabbed the notebook that Miss Chambers had given her. At first she didn't know what to write, and for a split second found the idea stupid and pointless...but she was willing to try anything to make herself feel better. She started to write about the handsome blond who she loved, but decided that that wasn't helping. She continued to write things, and rip them out for hours, but soon an idea hit her. With only a few sheets of paper still left, Andie took a deep breath and wrote down the words that filled her head.

More days went by, and pretty soon those day's turned into weeks and much to Andie's surprise, Miss Chamber's idea had really helped her. Whenever she felt down she would simply pull out the folded piece of lined paper that she always carried around with her now, and write. It didn't take away her feelings for Chase, but it gave her 'someone' to talk to in a way. Standing at her locker one day, Andie was struggling trying to reach one of her books on the top shelf. Being little really had its disadvantages. She had no idea how she managed to get the book up there, all she remembered was that when she and Chase were dating, he would always get it down for her, joking about her height. Giving herself a sad smile, Andie tried once more to reach the book, but stopped when a strong arm from behind grabbed it and brought it down, handing it to her...Chase's strong arm.

Taking the book, Andie closed her locker and turned to face him. He looked slightly sad; his hands tucked into his jean pockets. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Andie was expecting him to about turn and walk away, but he didn't. He spoke to her.

"H...hi." He began.

"Hi." She replied quietly "...so...Thanks for getting that down for me...I really need to put it on a lower shelf."

She tried to smile a little, happy at the fact that she and Chase were actually talking civilly, but neither could ignore the tension that filled the air.

"So...you goin' to Missy's barbeque?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah..." Andie replied "She'd kill me if I missed it...you?"

"Yeah." He replied "Thought I'd stop by..."

They continued to stand like that for what seemed like hours, but just as Andie went to say something, the bell rang.

"I guess...I'll see you later." Chase said.

Andie nodded, and watched as he left. That was her time to talk to him...why didn't she?  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The day of Missy's barbeque arrived, and of course, everyone was there. Including Chase. The minute Andie arrived; she at the sight of him. After talking to him in the hall that day, she couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to be friends again, but before she could ask him about it, Missy quickly whisked her off into the house, where she forced her to change into a beautiful white dress. When Andie finally emerged, looking absolutely stunning, she caught everyone's eye...even Chase's.

For the first time in weeks, she actually had fun, dancing and talking with friends...but what surprised her though was when Chase came and asked for a dance. The minute he took her onto the dance floor, the song changed to a slow song. At first, Andie thought Chase would leave, but was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Following his actions, Andie wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew that people were watching, but she didn't care.

"...You know..." He began softly over the sounds of the music and other peoples voices "I never meant what I said...when I said I hated you... I could never hate you."

"I could never hate you either." Andie said softly "I think...we just got a little carried away that day...said some things we didn't mean."

"Yeah." Chase said with a hint of a chuckle "You got that right."

They were silent for a minute, just swaying softly to the music, holding each other.

"...Can we be friends?" Andie finally asked, feeling a huge weight lifted once she had "...I hate us not talking..."

Chase gave a smile and small nod.

"I'd like that." He finally said.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Life seemed a little better after the barbeque. Chase and Andie hung around a lot more, went out as friends and were talking like they did in the old days. It was great, but still Andie couldn't deny the fact that she was still in love with him. She was on her way back from Maths one day, Moose and Sophie in tow. They were laughing and joking around, but suddenly stopped when Andie saw Chase at the other end of the hall. He was laughing along with one of the girls from their dance class. Jasmine, her name was. She was beautiful. Long blond hair, blue eyes and a very curvaceous figure. Andie almost felt her heart rip in two when she saw her put a hand on Chase's chest. She used to do that. Andie wasn't the only one to see this little exchange however. Moose and Sophie had too, and when they did they quickly tried to distract the dancer...but it was too late.

Feeling tears come to her eyes, Andie continued her walk down the hall. When she got closer to Chase, she saw him look up, his smile fading. Their eyes met for a brief second, but Andie quickly looked away before her tears fell. Seeing him with Jasmine like that made her feel horrible.

Swerving in and out of the crowds, Andie quickly made her way down the halls of MSA. She stopped in a deserted hall, leaning against a wall she began to cry, burying her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't be dating her already! They had just broken up. Looking up, Andie sniffled, wiping her eyes. Looked like life was back to being shit for her. She was just about to head back into the crowded halls, but stopped when something caught her eye. A piano.

Of course a piano in the music department was nothing to be surprised about, but Andie couldn't help but wander into the empty room and take a seat at it. She was just drawn to it, even though it had been a while since she had actually played anything on the piano. Looking down, Andie put her hand in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the folded piece of lined paper that she had been writing on for the past few weeks. Unfolding it, she sat it in front of her as she began to play soft notes on the piano.

Once seeing Andie the hall, Chase knew she was upset. He wanted to talk to her, but she had shot out of there so quickly he didn't get the chance. Without saying 'goodbye' to Jasmine, Chase began to follow his ex –girlfriend down the halls. He saw as she quickly turned into the music department. Standing at the corner, Chase peeked round to see her leaning against a wall crying. It tore him up inside. He watched as she regained composure, but was confused when she walked into one of the music rooms. Making sure that he wasn't seen, Chase again followed the girl, stopping when he heard soft music being played. Looking into the room, he was surprised to see Andie sitting at the piano and playing like a professional...but when she began to sing, he was in awe.

_If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try _

She was amazing. He had no idea that she had these hidden talents. Slowly and quietly, Chase slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. He had gone unnoticed by Andie, who was still playing and singing her heart out. As he began to listen to the lyrics, he couldn't help but think about them...then it hit him...it was about them. Looking up in shock, Chase watched as Andie sang. He couldn't help but notice the tears that came to her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to go and sit next to her.

_  
I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you  
_

When Chase heard the words 'I Still Love You' escape from her lips, he sighed in relief, which confused him. Why did he care so much if Andie still loved him...Because he was still in love with her. That's why. Moving further into the room, Chase stood directly behind Andie, reading the lyrics that sat in front of her over her shoulder. She had written this! That's what she had been writing the past few weeks. He had caught her scribbling stuff down on a piece of paper, but she had kept very quiet about it. Crossing his arms over his chest he continued to listen as Andie sang more, completely oblivious to the fact that she had an audience. _  
_

_Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again_

I still  


As she began to near the end of her song, Chase reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but decided against it. If she saw him there she would stop. He didn't want her to stop.

_  
I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
Yeah, I still love you_

If we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you 

By the time the song was over, Andie was in floods of tears. All the weeks she had spent writing on the paper, and that's what she had gotten. A song. A song about how she and Chase broke up, how they became friends again...and how she still loved him. She thought that singing it and getting it out in the open would help...but it didn't. She cried out in frustration, banging he fists off the keys which filled the room with a horrible sound. Chase's heart broke when he saw this. Her body racked with sobs as she covered her face, resting her elbows on the keys. Slowly, he took a seat next to her on the stool, causing her to gasp and jump in fright.

"Chase." She said, wiping her tears "W-what are you doing here?"

"I saw you in the hall..." He said "Followed you here."

"Why?" Andie asked, a silent tear falling down her cheek.

"...Because I was worried about you." He said "...I had no idea you could play or sing like that."

"You heard!?" Andie asked in alarm, grabbing the paper with the lyrics and stuffing it into her pocket "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Andie." Chase said, taking hold of her wrist before she put the paper away "This is good. This is _really_ good."

"Chase..." She began "This was...like a diary...this was my thought and feelings. It wasn't some school project...You weren't supposed to hear it."

"Why not?" He asked.

She was silent for a minute, looking down at her lap with a sigh. When she looked back up, she turned to Chase, meeting his chocolate brown eyes.

"Because..." she began quietly "...It's about...you."

Chase already knew that, but it didn't stop his stomach doing flips when she said it.

"...I'm still in love with you..." She stated, fresh tears beginning to fall.

Andie was expecting Chase to leave. Go back to Jasmine...but he didn't. Instead, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, leaned in and kissed her. The kiss seemed to last forever, but soon they pulled apart for air, Chase looking into Andie's eyes as he played with a piece of her long hair.

"I love you too." He said softly "...You don't need to worry about Jasmine. Nothing is going on between us...It's you I want to be with."

"Really?" Andie asked, taking hold of his hand as if she was about to lose him.

"Yes." He said ".You...and I'm sorry."

Andie gave a small smile through her tears.

"I'm sorry too." She said, kissing him. "I love you." She carried on in between kisses, before breaking apart and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck as he hugged her back "...I love you."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: OK, very cheesy and corny, but I enjoyed writing it lol. Please R&R ad tell me what you think. Also I'm sorry if it was too long as a one shot. Tell me if it was and I'll make them shorter next time :o)**


End file.
